


Sated

by Steph_R94



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, Kaname is the villain, blood play because vampires, it gets kind of dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_R94/pseuds/Steph_R94
Summary: Did she know that her older brother—the King of Vampires—kept him prisoner? Did she see the contention that boiled close to the surface each time Kaname and he interacted? He was far from the willing bodyguard Kaname had led his courts to believe. Zero Kiryuu, the proud former Head of the Hunter’s Association turned Level E, is in desperate need. Luckily, Yuuki is more than willing to come to his aide.Collaboration with the magnificent captain-effy on Tumblr.





	Sated

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.

            Zero Kiryuu lay in his bed, staring out at the latch-less window at the night sky. He couldn’t sleep; more often than not, he _didn’t_ sleep. His senses were always standing on end, whispering of the dangers that surrounded him. _Purebloods._  

            The Vampire among vampires, their very existence struck fear into the hearts of lesser beings…they were a bane, a stain on the earth. Had he known that he would end up enslaved instead of killed along with the rest of his brethren, he would have never approved of the invasion party. Instead, he had been given a fate worse than death. He had been made an example to his fellow hunters. _“There are fates worse than death…”_ Kaname Kuran’s oily voice still rang in his head. A fate worse than death…Level E.

            He closed his eyes. The sickening part of all this: his only salvation had become one of the very things he sought to kill. Her name was Yuuki…and she was _his_ sister. Routinely, she saved him from her brother’s tormenting nature. She commandeered him to accompany her on walks about the palace and stole him from the throne room at every open opportunity. Her eyes were always sad, always gentle whenever she looked upon him.

            Zero often wondered just how much the young Princess knew. Did she know that her older brother—the King of Vampires—kept him prisoner? Did she see the contention that boiled close to the surface each time Kaname and he interacted? He was far from the willing bodyguard Kaname had led his courts to believe. Oh how his stomach rolled each time they praised that bastard for finally making peace with the Hunter’s Society. _For surely, he must be something great to have haggled out protection from the Head._ What bullshit.

            There were nights he thought _‘surely, she must know.’_ Why else would she always appear at the end of Kaname’s meetings? She was always there to _borrow_ him for some task or that. Even if Kuran attempted to dissuade her, she simply steamrolled over him and pulled Zero out of the room anyway. It was as if she knew all of the twisted ways Kuran tried to break him. A shudder rippled down his spine. There were nights he could still feel Kuran’s sickening imprint upon his mind, rifling through his cherished memories and attempting to alter them to better suit his needs. Yuuki had prevented Kuran from trying it again, blocking off every chance Kuran had with the ease and confidence of someone who knew they would get their way. She was careful, of course, to never give herself away if she was aware of her brother’s schemes. Just when he thought he had her figured out, she would do something to throw him off.

             His thoughts tapered away as it started again. Like clockwork each night, he smelt it. Freshly split blood. The smell was more alluring each time. It filled the air around him, wrapping him in a cocoon of mindless desire. Underneath the sheets, he felt his body grow hard as every piece of him longed for the scent. Kuran had let him catch them once so he would know that the alluring scent was Yuuki’s blood.

             He had been walking through the hall, back to his room, and spotted them through Yuuki’s open bedroom door. _“Brother, stop,” he recalled hearing Yuuki’s order as she wriggled to get away from Kuran. His hands pinned her wrists to her chest; his body squished her against the wall. Her eyes were clenched tightly as she tried to break free of him. Her body language screamed her displeasure with the act. “Stop, I said!” She cried. Her hands pinned flattened against his chest. There was an explosion of power from her, sending him crashing back into the opposite wall. She grasped her neck, blood flowing freely. “You always take too much,” she complained as blood ran between her fingers. Zero’s eyes fixed on the rivulets, unconsciously tracing the red as it ran down her wrist, staining the royal blue nightgown she wore._

_“Sorry, sister dear.” Kuran didn’t sound the least bit remorseful as he straightened from the wall. One wrist raised to wipe the blood from his chin. Zero’s stomach turned as he licked Yuuki’s blood for his skin; but he could no longer tell if it was in desire or disgust.  Yuuki gave a long suffering sigh._

_“You can’t help it, I suppose,” she dismissed his apology, lowering her bloodied hand back to her side. The wound now healed. “Nearly ten thousand years asleep and your busy schedule have starved you.”_

           Those words haunted him because he knew she had meant for him to hear them just as Kaname had intended for him to see them. Yuuki had told him as much the next night after apologizing for what he had seen. He could hardly think of that now, however. His body yearned so intensely for her that it caused him to quiver. How his throat burned, how his very _being_ burned with desire for her. He couldn’t think. His thoughts had become muddled with nothing but need. Desire this strong should not exist.   

            “Oh god,” he whispered, clenching the sheets underneath him. He was better than this. He was not a monster. He had more self-control than this. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to calm himself down. He grabbed the pillow from behind him and covered his face, hoping to block out the smell.

_‘Calm down,’_ he pleaded with himself as he pushed the pillow harder against his face.

X

            “Feel that?” Kaname taunted as he turned his head away from his sister’s neck. She could. It rolled from Zero’s bedroom—situated between hers and her brother’s—in waves. His need for blood was almost a physical touch in its intensity. Yuuki grit her teeth in frustration as her own blood stirred in response. “He’s close to breaking….” Kaname all but purred as he turned his attention back to her throbbing neck. He had bitten her so savagely again, not giving her the chance to fight back as the waves of pain made her immobile. He was still angry that she had shoved him away that one time; she detested being part of his game. “His desire for you is so strong,” he chuckled as he ran his tongue up Yuuki’s throat, catching the blood that had already spilled. The shiver that rippled down her spine this time was one of disgust. “I apologize, sister,” he sounded sincere as he stepped away from her. “For my violence, but certainly you understand.” This was his way of controlling her, reminding her he was in charge.

            “I do not,” Yuuki lied, deliberately wiping his saliva off of her neck and onto her skirt. She was aware that she played such a dangerous game. She played the part—as always—of Kaname’s naïve, sweet little sister; all the while, she worked to upend his plans. The latest, for some reason, involved Zero Kiryuu.

            She knew who he was, of course. The Head of the Hunter’s Association, the stoutest hater of their kind. She did not have question what her brother’s motives were. Break him and use him as a spokesperson. Unite their world by manipulation. He had turned him into a Level E for this sole purpose.

            “I would have never bitten you so hard,” she added as if that were the thing she could not understand. “Are you truly that thirsty, brother?”

            “I’m sorry,” he apologized, sounding more sincere. Sadness, deep and ancient, filled his eyes as he raised a finger to her throat, tracing where his violent bite mark that tore her skin from muscle to bone had been. Yuuki sighed. The ancestor had temporarily overpowered the beast. “I’m more beast than man.”

            Yuuki didn’t disagree. Not anymore. The ancestor, once kind and loving, was more often than not overtaken by the beast that Rido had unleashed. It was only because of the ancestor that she could fool the beast. Kaname still believed her so gentle, so warm, and so easily manipulated. She didn’t wish to think of the past anymore. The days when Kaname had been Kaname and not this…horrible hybrid between their Uncle and himself. It would only move her sympathies. Even these small glimpses of the ancestor were a trap by the Beast.      

            “No.” Still, she had a part to play all the same. She cupped her brother’s face. “You are no more a beast than I, dear ancestor. Please, do not beat yourself up. I can take it.” Her lips curved. “After all, it is better you are violent with me than your fiancé, yes?” Kaname’s lips twitched into a small smile.

            “Thank you, Yuuki,” he said. Yuuki dropped her hands from his cheeks before he could cover her hands with his own. “I’ll leave you now. I’m sure you are tired.”

            “Goodnight, Kaname,” Yuuki wished as he stepped from her bedroom.

            “Goodnight, dear girl.” He wished as he closed the door behind him. She could still feel Zero’s desire, pulsing through the walls and allowed herself to feel it all. Her own blood answered his call, aching to go to the handsome man who slept only a door down from her.

            She would have to go to Zero before he was truly insane, before he fell.

            It was be easy to go tonight. Kaname would be busy with his fiancé; tonight, Kaname wouldn’t be able to resist going to her. Her family had been in the palace all week, driving him mad. He would feel the urge to reclaim her. This might be the only chance Yuuki would have. His fiancé’s room was across the building, as requested by her family, to keep her chaste until the wedding. They would be enraged if they knew it hadn’t made any difference. Kaname was not one to be denied; he had bedded his fiancé the day after her arrival.

            How much of her thought process was being clouded by her own desire? She didn’t know. She could feel Zero’s need. It was making her…irrational. There was a high possibility that the former hunter wouldn’t listen to her, would protest feeding from her. She would need to stun him into compliance, seduce him. She swallowed. Nerves and excitement had made her throat dry.  

            She had only played the seductress a few times in her long life. Once, to beguile Hanabusa Aidou to seeing her side of things, and the second time had been to quieten the growing outrage of Takuma Ichijou. Each man had craved different things but the common thread had been dominance over them. She had made them her plaything for a night, given them what they craved in exchange for their loyalty. Of course, she had also spent the years since denying them a repeat experience. Her lips curved into a smile. They may serve the Beast, but they were loyal to her. She stripped her olive-green nightgown and underwear away and walked to the closet. There, pushed in the back, was her favorite piece. It was a black, leather dress with blood red lace trimming the breasts; black strings held the leather on her and she wondered briefly if Zero would enjoy tearing it off. Would he be a good boy for her? Or would he be different from her previous conquests? Would he submit fully and become putty underneath her hands or would he fight her for dominance? A shiver rippled down her spine as she slipped it on. She couldn’t wait for the answer.

X

            Zero closed his eyes. His body was still twitching from the havoc his desire had caused. His throat still burned, demanding relief. Though he knew it wouldn’t help, he messaged his throat. The thirst was worse than any sore throat he had experienced before. This burning he had no relief from. Supposedly, Kuran and his fiancé were developing tablets of some kind; but a tip had come through their anonymous line that the pills would only enslave the taker, making them nothing more than mindless monsters desiring blood. Now, he couldn’t help but wonder if that tip had come from Yuuki. It had been a woman, after all.

            The door to his bedroom opened. He took his hand away from his throat quickly and looked over. Yuuki stood at his door, her back to it. There was a quiet click of the lock sliding in place. Zero raised his eyebrows as he sat up.

            “What are you doing here?” He asked. Was she finally revealing her true colors? Did she come here to kill him? Why else would she be sneaking in at night and locking the door? Yuuki walked him with slow, measured steps. His eyes were drawn to the way her hips swayed. The olive night gown seemed to catch on something and then release. So, she was wearing something underneath it. He swallowed and reached for his gun—only to remember it was gone. Kuran had taken it after he captured them. He had no idea where the gun was now. _‘Damn it.’_ He cursed.

            “I can feel you, you know,” she said, disregarding his question. She could see the lines of tension that flooded his body. He was like a predator preparing to defend himself…or was it a cornered dog? Yuuki’s lips curved into a smirk. “When you desire,” she purred, “you emit this aura that alerts the whole castle to your need. Would you allow me to help you?”

            “Help me?” Zero repeated incredulously.

            “Yes,” Yuuki answered. Zero’s eyes widened as she tugged the string on her nightgown and allowed it to slip down her body. He followed it, almost in a trance as it flowed down over her breasts, revealing a _tight_ black leather number that sent that desire she had mentioned rushing through his veins anew.

            Suddenly, he remembered every small caress she had given his arm as they walked through the gardens; every brush of her body against his that he had assumed was nothing more than an accident whenever she was stealing him away from the packed court room. He swallowed. She had been preparing him, he realized now. Getting him used to her touch. He narrowed his eyes.

            Yuuki came to stop at the edge of his bed. He was no fool. He knew when a woman intended to seduce him. Though she had been and was still being…oddly respectful about it.  

            “Why?” Zero asked, finally tearing her gaze away from him.  

            “Why do I want to help you?” She leaned down. The action brought her breasts closer to his eyes. “Tell me, Zero…” He traced the way the red lace ran across her breasts; the way the leather hugged her, but was just thin enough to reveal the poke of nipples through it. He swallowed and tore his eyes from her body. “Haven’t you ever wondered what tasting me would be like?” She reached for her own neck, tracing a finger down the column, following the vein. The glow reemerged from his eyes; and her own answered in kind. He followed her index finger, lower and lower until it dipped down in between her breasts and drifted along the lace.

            “Yes,” he answered honestly and quietly. Yuuki tilted her head; her short brown hair brushed her shoulder. Every move of her body was unraveling him. Her index finger traced lower to her breasts, tugged slightly at her nipple, and then drifted back up to her neck. He took in every move of her finger like a man starving. In essence, he supposed he was; but she was making him feel more man than monster.  

            Yuuki could hardly hide the tremble in her hands at the sheer heat his gaze gave off. His eyes were so powerful, so intense that it felt as if he were touching her himself. She had barely started and he was already unraveling her. No conquest before had made her feel so raw, so needy.

            Zero’s eyes widened as her hand grasped the wrist closest to the bed. Gently, she uncurled his fingers and brought them up against her neck. He could feel the pulse hammering against his fingers. He watched as she pulled his hand down her neck, lower and lower, until his fingers skimmed the skin of her breasts. His fingers twitched against the red lace. Her lips curved into a devious smile.

            “I’m going to need an answer, Zero,” she said as played with his hand, moving his fingers to suit where she wanted him to touch her.

            “ _Yes,”_ he hissed his agreement, too gone in desire to care about ulterior motives. She smirked. Before he could react, he found himself flat on his back on the bed. Before he could raise up, she lopped a leg over his hips and pinned him. One of her hand encircled his wrist and the other was just against his chin, pressing against his lips. She almost moaned at the feel of him, hard and twitching, between her thighs. She couldn’t resist the urge to rock her hips. He moaned, deep in the back of his throat, and bucked his hips up against her. She tightened her legs and shut down his movement. He couldn’t move for this.

            The feeling of entrapment brought him out of the haze she had put him under for a moment. He looked up at her just in time to see her pierce her own flesh with the sharp edge of her index finger. She tore the skin downward, releasing a decent flow of blood. It was now that he realized just what she had intended. He narrowed his eyes.

            “No,” he choked, even though every part of his body screamed yes. Her fingers trailed down her neck, tracing the blood along her neck. A few drops fell down onto his face. He flinched as if burned. God, the smell of her blood was so more tempting up close. Yuuki rolled her hips in response to the twitch she felt between her thighs. Zero’s eyes rolled back in his head, but somehow he still looked defiant. Yuuki leaned down, pressing her chest flat against his. She traced her tongue along his cheek, catching the blood and moved closer to his mouth. She tightened her grip on his chin as she dipped her tongue past his lips, letting him get a little taste. His breathe caught in a shuttered moan. Yuuki pulled away and sat back up.

Yuuki pulled his wrist forward and flattened his hand against her abdomen. Slowly, keeping eye contact with him, she moved his hand up her waist, underneath her breasts, and over them; but before she could leave her breasts, he moved his fingers and gave her nipple a cheeky pinch. She gasped, but allowed it. She would punish him soon enough. She brought his hand up higher, brushing her throat and allowing his fingers to be coated in blood. He clenched his hand as if rebelling. Yuuki waited until his wrist was even with her lips and then, before he could jerk away, she pierced his skin. He gasped and jerked underneath her as his blood filled her mouth. A moan escaped Yuuki’s lips as she drank. His lips could lie, but his blood could not. She worked her hips just a little harder against him. She could taste just how much he wanted her, wanted this. What his body told her, his blood announced tenfold. Any fight he gave her was for show. He hissed.

            Yuuki looked up at him from between her bangs and admired her work. He was panting; his head was arched against the pillow. The feeling of her fangs in his wrist was ecstasy to him, but he presented another tempting place. She pulled her fangs from his wrist and released him. His hand fell back against the bed; his fist curled underneath the pillow. The action was telling to how close he was to submitting to her. Yuuki leaned down again. His lips parted slightly as if expecting her kiss; she moved at the last second to his neck. She swept the hair away. “Hey!” His protest trailed off into a moan as she bit down. Her hands wandered as she drank. Curious fingertips skimmed down his shoulders, his sides, and slipped underneath the band of his sleep pants. As quickly as she had pierced his flesh, she pulled away and rose back up, bracing herself on one hand. She looked down at him. He was still glaring, but the effect was ruined by the rapid rise and fall of his chest and the hardness between her thighs that pulsed with every gasp. His fangs peeked out from between his lips, but she knew he wasn’t ready to use them. She had tasted his reluctance in his blood.

            Keeping his eyes, Yuuki raised her own wrist and bit down. She pulled just enough into her own mouth and leaned down. _‘As long as it’s Kuran blood,’_ she thought. _‘It’ll work.’_ She sealed her mouth over his parted lips and opened her own. A moan unlike anything Yuuki had ever heard rose up his throat as her blood passed into his mouth.

            Zero’s eyes rolled back as he tasted her in earnest. If the drops she had given him had been enough to drive him mad, then these mouthfuls pushed him into insanity. He swallowed by habit. Her life force was hot going down his throat; he could feel it doing something to him. What he didn’t know, but it hummed through him, unraveling him. He was aware of his hips bucking up against hers. Of his hands clutching at her hips, pulling her down hard against him. She gasped against his mouth as his tongue darted inside, trying to gather every last drop.

            “What did you do to me?” He panted whenever their mouths parted from one another. His body was burning with sheer need unlike any he had felt before. No woman he had ever lain with had inspired such emotion.

            “I helped you,” Yuuki teased as she reached behind herself. Zero’s eyes darkened as the leather slackened. “Now… _help_ me.” He sat up and helped her take off the leather piece, revealing what little the leather had hid. She was completely naked underneath—as he had assumed. She ran her fingers underneath the line of his sleep pants and slipped lower and lower until she was touching him. Her fingers curled around him; she gave him a sharp tug, pulling a moan from his lips. She released him and raised her hips just enough so that she could push down his sleep pants. She didn’t bother letting him shed them fully. The moment he was free, she slid down onto him. “Oh!” She gasped. Shivers rippled through her body as he filled her. Her hands fell against his chest. A moan tore from her lips that she heard echoed by him.

            “God, woman,” Zero groaned. She laughed breathlessly before she started to move. The pace she set was punishing. She drove her hips hard and fast, stealing the breath from their lungs with every move. She wasn’t going to last long and she knew by the way he gripped her that he wasn’t either.

            _‘Oh, well,’_ Yuuki thought. _‘There’s always next time.’_


End file.
